


Dragon Blood

by ZxshadowxZ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Kudos: 3





	Dragon Blood

The first thing the boy noticed was the hoard.

A fortune that he never could have imagined, a collection of gems and precious metals, wealth so endless that not even a saint could resist its sinful temptation.

The second thing the boy noticed was _it._

The dark figure who laid upon the collection, its scales an otherworldly black, as if light itself was being consumed by the inky darkness, bright scarlet eyes gazing into the very soul of the lowly creature before it.

And in those eyes be saw it.

Power, power he never could have imagined, this thing is a beast older then anything he ever knew, something ancient, a remnant of the old world, who’s existence proved that the mythical still drew breath in the world of man.

The final thing the boy noticed, was it’s fangs spreading open, ready to devour him whole.

Skin torn, bones shattered, and limbs lost as those fangs pierce his body, blood staining the caves floor as the boy was left with no other option but to die...

And in that moment, only a single thought crossed his mind....

”those fangs... _I want them...”_

And in that instant, led by nothing but blind instinct.

_He bit down._

It burned...the blood burned as it flowed down his throat, the poison blinding all senses as flesh and bone start to stitch itself back together again-

Scarlet eyes widening, the dragon spit out the boy, a gaze that once displayed nothing but strength, left with nothing but shock and confusion.

_”what is this thing? What did it just do?”_

The unspoken question was answered as the boy gazed up at the beast, standing on his own two legs, his lips twisting into a fanged grin.

“I want more.” 


End file.
